dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events (Japan): 1 Year Anniversary
Spoilers Ahead This page shows events and characters that might not be released yet on Global. If you do not wish to be spoiled, don't scroll down too far. Click to return to the top of the page. For the Global version of this page, see here. 'The Inimitable Fusion' • A Fiend Possessed • Adventure of Gratitude ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 ---- Farmable cards: ---- ---- New cards: ---- 'Hero Extermination Plan Evil Powers Strike Back' Stages 21-23 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 '8th World Tournament' ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Fight Against Despair! The Last Super Warriors - Gohan and Trunks' ---- Farmable Characters: ---- x10 x8 x10 x10 x8 ---- New cards: ---- 'The Evil Emperor of the Universe' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x3 ---- New cards: ---- '9th World Tournament' ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Yamcha's Epic Clash' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x1 x1 'Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 x10 x10 x1 x7 x7 x5 x5 x1 'Ultimate Awakened Power' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 x10 ---- New cards: ---- 'Fearsome Super Elite' Stage 2 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 'Hero Extermination Plan' Stages 21-23 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 'Cold-Blooded King' Stage 2 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 '10th World Tournament' ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Master of Masters' Stage 2 • Mercenary Tao Strikes Back Stage 2 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 'A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 x7 x7 x7 x7 x3 ---- New cards: ---- 'Power at the Pinnacle' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x3 ---- New cards: ---- 'Vicious Mechanical Monarch'Stages 2-3 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 'The Best Fighter of West Quadrant' Stage 2 350px|link= The Best Fighter of the West Quadrant ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 '11th World Tournament' ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Savage Sovereign' Stage 2 350px|link= Savage Sovereign ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 'Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga' 350px|link=Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x3 x3 x3 x3 x1 x5 x5 x5 x5 x2 '7th Universe's God of Destruction' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 x3 ---- New cards: ---- 'The Time-Traveling Warrior' Stage 2 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 'The Mysterious Mask' Stage 2 350px|link= The Mysterious Mask ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 '12th World Tournament' ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Gentle Destroyer' Stage 2 350px|link= Gentle Destroyer ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 'Transcended Warrior' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x15 100px|link= Immovable Entity Super Saiyan Goku x777 'Supreme Fusion! Blazing Potara' • Berserker of Destruction Stage 3 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 100px|link=Limitless Fusion Super Vegito x77 x35 x35 x77 '13th World Tournament' ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Dragon Ball Super: Universe 6 Saga' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x8 x8 ---- New cards: ---- 'The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x21 x21 'Beyond God - The Ultimate Secret' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 50px|link=Awakening Medals: Super Saiyan God SS Goku x77 50px|link=Awakening Medals: Super Saiyan God SS Goku x35 100px|link=The Paramount Saiyan Super Saiyan God SS Goku 50px|link=Awakening Medals: Super Saiyan God SS Gokux35 100px|link=Cyan Juggernaut Super Saiyan God SS Goku ---- New cards: ---- 100px|link=Savage Destruction Champa 100px|link=True Colors Frost 100px|link=Absolute Strength Frost (Assault Form) 'The Tree of Might' Stage 11 350px|link=The Tree of Might ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 50px|link=Awakening Medals: Warrior's Mark (Turles) x7 x7 100px|link= Whirlwind Strike Super Saiyan 2 Goku '14th World Tournament' ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'The Terrifying Transforming Majin' 350px|link=The Terrifying Transforming Majin ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x21 x21 ---- Farmable cards: ---- 100px|link=Eradicator of Hope Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan) ---- New cards: ---- 'The Ancient Space Pirate' Stage 2 ---- Strike Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 'Success? Fail? A Fusion of Super Forces' Stages 2-3 350px|link=Success? Fail? A Fusion of Super Forces ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 100px|link=Over Exhaustion Gotenks (Failure) B ---- New Baba's Treasures cards: ---- Dokkan Awakenings 1 x7 x7 x7 LR Androids #17 & #18 350px ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x77 x7747px|link=Awakening Medals: Super Saiyan God SS Gokux77 x7750px|link= Awakening Medals: Golden Frieza 02 x77 'The Golden Emperor's Vengeance' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 100px|link= Perfect Supremacy Golden Frieza 50px|link= Awakening Medals: Golden Frieza 02 x77 100px|link= Fire of Vengeance Golden Frieza 50px|link= Awakening Medals: Golden Frieza 02 x35 100px|link= Golden Malice Golden Frieza 50px|link= Awakening Medals: Golden Frieza 02 x35 100px|link= Proof of Resurrection Golden Frieza 'The Shadow Dragons of Despair' 350px|link=The Shadow Dragons of Despair ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 100px|link= Hopeless Minus Energy Omega Shenron x35 ---- Farmable cards: ---- ---- New cards: ---- 100px|link=Warrior of the Sun Nuova Shenron 100px|link=Electric Slime Rage Shenron 100px|link=Dominance over the Atmosphere Oceanus Shenron 'Dragon Ball Fusions: The Fused World' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x35 x7 100px|link=Pedigree of Justice Pandel x7 ---- Farmable cards: ---- 100px|link=Young Traveler of Time and Space Tekka Dokkan Awakenings 2 x7 100px|link= Proof of Tough Trainings Super Saiyan Goku x7 100px|link=Stunning Power Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta 50px|link=Awakening Medals: Warrior's Mark (SS Gohan) 02 x7 100px|link= Blast of Fury Super Saiyan Gohan (Teen) 'The Space-Time Traveler' Stage 2 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 50px|link=Awakening Medals: Warrior's Mark (Trunks (Xeno)) x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 100px|link=Time Crossing Warrior Trunks (Xeno) 'The Darkness Shrouding the Future' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 ---- Farmable cards: ---- 100px|link=A Future Destroyed Goku Black '15th World Tournament' ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 100px|link=Demon King's Successor Piccolo x7 100px|link=Burst of Fighting Spirit Piccolo 100px|link=Heartfelt Transformation Super Saiyan Goku 'The Peculiar Penguin Village' ---- Farmable cards: ---- 'Penguin Village Adventure' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 50px|link= Awakening Medals: Warrior's Mark (Arale Norimaki) 01x7 50px|link=Awakening Medals: Warrior's Mark (Arale Norimaki) 02x7 ---- New cards: ---- 'Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 ---- Farmable cards: ---- 'Blazing Blue Fusion' • Beautiful Rose-Colored Terror ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x77 x35 ---- New cards: ---- 100px|link=Fighting Eradication Mai (Future) 'The Divine Demonic Namekian Warrior' Stage 2 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 'The Horrific Cell Games' Stage 3 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 100px|link=Welcome to Hell Perfect Cell x35 x21 100px|link=The Elusive Beast Cell (1st Form) 'N'cha! Strongest in the World' ---- ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x21 'Captain Yamcha's Grand Slam!' ---- Farmable cards: ---- 'Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga' 350px|link= Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 100px|link=A Will Beyond Time Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) x7 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x7 x3 x3 100px|link=Power of Rage Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) ---- New cards: ---- '16th World Tournament' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x70 50px|link=Awakening Medals: Warrior's Mark (Mr. Buu) x7 50px|link=Awakening Medals: Warrior's Mark (SS Goku (GT)) x7 ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Miracle Sword of Light' • Eternal God, Distorter of Worlds • Summit of the Universe ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 100px|link=Surging Spirit Super Trunks x35 100px|link=Swelling Power Super Trunks x35 100px|link=Bringer of Light Fusion Zamasu x77 100px|link=Indignant Emperor Frieza (1st Form) x15 x777 ---- Farmable cards: ---- 'The Full-Hearted Fighter' Stage 2 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 'Surpassing Even the Gods' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 100px|link=Uncontrollable Rage Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta 50pxx77 100px|link=Passion of the Warrior Race Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta 50pxx35 100px|link=Ascending to Godhood Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta 50pxx35 100px|link=New Realms of Saiyan Power Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta 50pxx35 'The Masked Martial Artist' Stage 2 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 file:Arrow.png 100px|link=Fabled Champion Grandpa Gohan Dokkan Awakenings 3 x7 file:Arrow.png 100px|link=Last-Second Gambit Goku (Kaioken) Category:Browse Category:Guide Category:Lists Category:Events Category:Mobile